


Handle with care

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes care, when it matters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle with care

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Scrupulous

Steve puts away his uniform, each crease ironed to perfection, each shoe shined, every medal parallel to the next in its case.

Danny watches his partner from the bed. “With such scrupulous regard for Naval regulations, Steven, why is it that you seem to have no interest in police procedure?”

Steve smirks, “Well, Danno, I had to learn how to get ahead in the Navy by myself, but when it comes to police procedure, I have you.” He closes the wardrobe and makes his way to the bed, “Besides, I think you appreciate my attention to detail where it matters.”


End file.
